


The Gang Goes Shopping

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Nightmare, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Murder, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Thanksgiving is coming up and Nightmare and his gang decide to go shopping.What trouble could they possibly cause in a grocery store?A lot.(Basically just a short little one-shot I got inspired to make thanks to the two authors I'm gifting this work to.)





	The Gang Goes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts).

“Oh, look! Do we need pickled soda?”

It all started with that question. Nightmare and his gang had decided to go Thanksgiving “shopping” a little early to throw off Ink. The bastard tended to patrol the AUs more diligently the closer it got to a major holiday.

And, of course, his youngest had taken the opportunity to “help” Nightmare shop while the others just followed them around like zombies. Thus led to Cross pointing out _anything _he could get his phalanges on, and then led to the rest of the gang joining in on the “helping”. 

It was so annoying that the king of negativity just wanted to stab and kill something, (not his boys of course).

“No, I think we’re good, Cross.” He replied tiredly.

Dust smirked, “What about an octopus platter?” He was purposely trying to annoy his leader, he couldn’t help it, doing so was really fun!

Nightmare feigned a fond smile at the dust covered skeleton, “No, but we could use a skeleton head cake. Would you like to give us a head or would you like to be quiet?”

Dust only muttered a quick, “Geez, Boss, okay.” Before hiding under his hood and remaining silent.

Horror rushed passed everyone in a speeding cart, “FOOOOOOD!”

A shelf soon met its terrible fate, and crashed onto the floor with a loud thump.

Killer and Cross were the first to reach their dizzy friend, “Horror! Are you okay?” Cross asked worriedly.

Killer snickered lightly, “Idiot,” He helped the bloody skeleton up, “What was it this time, a sale on soup or a buy two get one free?” 

Horror shook his head, “Neither, there was a sign saying something about ‘Spend 3000 Gold and get a free turkey’ and I got excited!” He tilted his head when he heard something shake. A small can of cooking spray fell out of his head, “I found the cooking spray, Nightmare!”

The negative skeleton rushed over to them, when he made sure they were okay, his Dad Mode switch flipped on, “Shh, you just said my name! And you made a huge mess! The store’s empty for the most part but what if someone catches us? You really need to be more careful!”

Horror hung his head, “Sorry dad.” He said sincerely. Then, more merchandise fell out of head.

The entire gang burst out laughing, with Killer rolling on the floor, and Cross burying his face into Nightmare to muffle out his loud laughter.

When everyone recovered, Nightmare quickly rushed them to the next isle before they were caught.

After searching for a few more things and taking everything out of Horror’s head, they finished up shopping and doubled checked the list to make sure they had everything they needed for the feast.

Well, they finished after Cross picked out a few pies, giving puppy dog eyes to his family the entire time. Just to ensure his victory! 

Nightmare grinned to his boys, “Okay, now it’s time to ‘pay’ for this stuff and get our free turkey.”

His boys giggled happily as they went to the check-out, and Nightmare took the liberty to snatch a turkey from the stand behind the cashier.

The worker was startled, “Hey, you can’t just-” His protests were cut off as a tentacle stabbed his soul, killing the unsuspecting cashier instantly.

No one was around to witness the event, and even if they were, the smart ones knew to back off and kneel to the king.

“Alright, time to go.” Nightmare said nonchalantly.

“Man, I can’t wait until its Thanksgiving so I can cook all this stuff!” Horror shouted excitedly as they entered their hideout through a portal. 

Cross rubbed his non-existent tummy, “Yeah, me too!”

Killer shook his head fondly, “Idiots. Well, they’re my idiots.”

Dust took Killer’s hand and dragged him towards the living room, “You guys wanna watch a movie? C’mon!”

They ended up watching some random turkey movie that was crap, in Nightmare’s opinion, but his gang liked it.

So here he was, trapped between his children who all decided to _just fall asleep. _Whenever this happened he had to deal with a sleep-walking Killer, a sleep-eating Horror, a sleep-talking Dust (he tended to talk to his dead Papyrus in his sleep), and finally, the worst was a drooling Cross.

Oh boy, they were all a mess.

But, they were his mess. His sweet, misjudged, abused messes.

They were the messes that he loved so much.

Nightmare fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. 


End file.
